Optical receivers are used in wide range of modern electronic devices to detect and convert optical signals (e.g., light and/or other electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength less than that of radio waves) to electrical signals. For example, optical receivers may be used in such applications as communication systems, motion sensors, automotive sensors, telescopes, etc. Optical receivers typically comprise a photosensor (e.g., a PN junction, a PIN diode, an avalanche photodetector, etc.) disposed within a semiconductor substrate. Optical signals (e.g., photons) hitting a surface of the semiconductor substrate will cause the photosensor will generate a number of charge carriers (e.g., holes or electrons) proportional to the amplitude of the optical signal.